Timeline
The events that take place on the server occur before the beginning of Baldur's Gate I in 1368 Dale Reckoning (DR). Factions such as the Iron Throne don't exist yet, their founders still being young or otherwise engaged. The continuous-campaign timeline started in the year 1344 (DR) and has advanced at a pace equal to real time. The campaign timeline is written largely from the perspective of the Duchal Court in Baldur's Gate City. It documents the goings-on on the Sword Coast, historical events, and achievements of various sorts. For example the events of the Amn - Baldur's Gate war in 1347 DR, during which Beregost became an Amnian protectorate. You can read more about that here. An up to date version of the server's timeline can be found here. 1351 DR (2015) - Year of the Crown *CURRENT IN-GAME YEAR* * Using powerful wizardry and several swords of dragonblood, the adventuring band known as the Merry Marauders nearly manage to slay the green dragon Dretchroyaster. * The green dragon Aglaraerose devours the Lost Caravan of Taeremel near Hardcastle in the Shaar. * The Red Wizards gain a concession to build a Thayan enclave in Telflamm. Serving as a distribution center for Thayan products for most of northern Faerûn, it soon grows into the largest of their enclaves. * Vangerdahast pens An Archmage's Life at Court. He sends a copy to Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, which exists in the library of Blackstaff Tower. * The shogunate of Wa demands that its daimyos increase moral standards in the provinces. They forbid luxury goods to lower classes, ban waitresses from teahouses, and execute known and rumored adulterers. * Fifty worshipers of Marthammor Duin establish a temple to their god in the crypt of Maegar beneath Berun's Hill. * Adventurers from Sundabar loot the Nameless Dungeon, taking several lost elven items. Angry at the news, local elves cause emissaries from Evermeet to place guards in the dungeon. Alustriel also sends her own troops to bolster these guardians. * Larloch's lair of Warlock's Crypt is discovered by explorers. Only a few survive, and they carry a plague back to the city of Baldur's Gate. * The rule of the corrupt governess Isabella Beninio of Beregost comes to an end. The governess' ties with the Shadow Thieves are revealed by Paladin Eldarian Al'maire, under who's steady patronage a movement formed which eventually succeeds in ousting the Governess. Adventurer friends and allies of the Lathanderite temple gather for a ritual ceremony to give thanks for a new-beginning. The future of Beregost remains unclear, with Amn's governess outed, and the town considered a financial sink-hole, the Temple of Lathander has gradually re-asserted itself as the ruling power. Sheriff de Oca is now the highest ranking Amnian authority in the town, and is in charge of Amn's weakened garrison. Better times appear on the horizon for crisis stricken Beregost. 1350 DR (2014) - Year of the Morningstar * A drought strikes the forest of Cormanthor, causing the failure of rye grass and the starvation of red deer. * The Cult of Set secretly seizes domination of Sampranasz in Mulhorand. The Fangs of Set organization is put together by Seti. * Elminster Aumar goes into retirement in Shadowdale. * Bane attempts to drag Phlan and other cities of the Moonsea into the lower planes. The Heroes of Phlan disrupt the scheme and the cities return to their rightful places. * Bane steals the Warhammer of Tyr. * The book Runes On A Rock by Elminster of Shadowdale, is published. * The book Posthumous Musings of a Zhentarim Mageling by Destrar Gulhallow is published. * As spring begins to melt the winter snow Helmite pilgrims from all over the Realms are beginning to visit the site where the avatar of Helm was rumored to have appeared in Nashkel. * A mercenary company known as the Silver Shield is founded seeking work among the southern Sword Coast and Northern Amn. * The infamous pirate Kalma Hellstorm was known to be in great wroth as a result of the last years raid on Roaringshore. For several weeks afterwards he prowled northern Amn, swearing and exacting vengeance on Baldur's Gate and its allies who conducted the raid. After a brief reign of terror, the pirate was subdued by the Radiant Heart and brought to the Flaming Fist at Baldur's Gate for justice. * The year started off with a large number of uncharacteristic drow raids in the northern territories, culminating with a murderous assaults upon the fishing village of Ulgoth's Beard, and the town of Hills Edge which killed many and destroyed considerable property. Several Adventurers and authorities were mustered to combat the drow menace, and persecution of the vile denizens of the Underdark commenced with a renewed fervor. Rumors as to the sudden attacks ranged from theories of migrating newcomers to this corner of the underdark raiding the surface for slaves to Zhentarim plotting stirring the hornets nest deep beneath the Northern Sword Coast. * A party of surfacers travels to the Underdark city of S'shamath to attempt to negotiate the release of a prisoner with the exchange of stolen artifacts but are too late to stop numerous raids being levied against the surface. Later several drow appear on the surface in the company of the Paladin Ronin. They bring several sickly slaves as a token of ‘friendship.’ Several adventurers and the faithful of Ilmater nurse the former slaves to health, and the paladin is held to Trial for endangering Baldur’s Gate and sympathizing with drow. During sentencing, the Paladins’ drow lover Nessa appears and chastises the Duke’s for their foolishness. The drow is executed and the paladin branded an exile, to serve as an example of the extents of drow corruption and the perils which befall any drow sympathizers. * In the Far Hills, near the Sunset Mountains of the Western Heartlands Darkhold, or Castle Darkhold - and its Zhentarim occupants - publicly proclaim to serve and protect the Far Hills, harbor trade caravans in need of re-supply, and facilitate diplomatic relations between the Inner Sea and the Sword Coast. Several Radiant Heart are captured in the lawless northern territories and accused of seditious acts against the Zhentarim. They are executed at Darkhold, under accusations of sedition and espionage on behalf of the Harpers. The following weeks see a tirade of accusations slung across the sword coast accusing and denouncing several prominent adventurers as Zhentarim or Harper agents. * In a scandalous controversy, a prelate, Elphias Valkerion, of the Radiant Heart is discovered by his squire to be non other than the a Dreadlord of the Zhentarim in disguise. The order reals from the reality of how they allowed their enemy so deep into their own house. Following the Prelates expulsion, and with much soul searching, the order seeks to rebuild with greater fervor. Shortly after, missives sent by the Radiant Heart calling upon the Lords Alliance for a unified campaign against the Zhentarim in Darkhold lead to anti-Zhentarim demonstrations in the towns of Elturel and Scornubel. While sentiments in support of such actions grow among the border towns feeling the shadow of Darkhold cast upon them, sentiment among the larger powers - further west and largely untouched by recent conflicts - call for temperance, patience, and unity. Meanwhile, Zhentarim machinations and patronage towards the town of Corm Orp seem to quietly muffle any hints of dissent or resistance to Zhentarim encroachments. Darkhold benefits greatly from the bounty of the halflings' fields as the cold winter descends upon the Sunset Mountains. The end of the year saw a high level, very public, and heavily questioned defection in the former Zhentarim Mage Telia Navra to the Lords Alliance via Baldur's Gate. * Mysterious fires and the appearance of fire salamanders, efreeti, and fire elementals befalls a remote section of the sunset mountains in late Fall. Caravans traveling too close to the region report a great black dragon sighted in the nearby skies. Rangers and druids of the elder circle spend weeks scouting the area. Rumors around tavern circles spin tales of adventurers aiding them having traveled to the elemental plane of fire, and even the fabled efreeti City of Brass in efforts to quell the flames. While fires continue to erupt among the area, they appear to at least have been contained within it. * Restoration efforts are conducted throughout the year to cleanse and restore the desolate town of Triel. Druids, Chanteans, Ilmatari, Greyfox tribesmen, and other interested parties labor to cleanse the undead presence and heal the blighted lands. While undead continue to appear and evidence of the blight remains, there are optimistic hopes that further efforts may leave the land tenable for resettlement in the future. * The Greyfox tribe faced off against the forces of a Wild Hunt with aide of remnants of other Tribes of the High Moor. In the summer of 1350, the Greyfox moved north near Secomber to lead the re-unification of the various tribal remnants who survived the Dark Horde. * At Candlekeep, a sailing expedition initiated in 1349 DR resumed sailing west from their Mazticia base camp. The exploration proceeded westward eventually reaching Kara-Tur around Uktar. * Gullykin continues as an active hub for adventurers looking for profitable employment scouting and looting in the nearby crypts and Durlag's Tower, the Gullykin mayor helping to organize and finance multiple expeditions of adventurers into these dangerous areas, with some such adventures ending pleasantly and others tragically or contentiously. * Helmites from Amn and Baldur's Gate come to the aid of the village of Farhill as it is extorted and besieged by a group of ogres lead by an ogre magi. The ogre leader's forces are defeated after the Battle of Farhill, while he himself was slain in his lair along with his devilish allies. In the course of their campaign, the Helmites also smashed a bandit cartel and brought the leader to justice in Baldur's Gate. * In the spring, a small but widespread series of crop blights and mysterious deaths were observed across the Sword Coast. These were linked by some to moving, hungry shadows. The cause of these occurrences remains poorly understood. * Beregost's ever-increasing lawlessness forces the local Amnian governess, Isabella Beninio, to enact martial law and put the law-enforcement into the hands of the local Amnian military commander, Antonio de Coibra. With the use of rather unorthodox (and rough) methods, as well as the help of the temple of Lathander and other adventurers, the town's order is slowly restored, and the illegal activities crushed one by one. * The capture and execution of the (in)famous Red Sorceress, leader of the notorious organization of assassins called The Dead Crows, is reputed to have dealt the final blow to Beregost's criminal underworld. By now, Beregost is slowly returning to its pre-war tranquil, law-abiding state. The region is long lulled into a sense of confidence, until the order re-emerges under new leadership with a sudden brazen attack on the local Amnian Guard. * Construction of a Watchtower in the Cloudpeaks in northern Amn begins at the behest of an adventuress who had recently married into Amnian nobility. This generates a backlash from the Duke’s of Baldur’s Gate amid accusations that Amn was seeking a greater military foothold along the border. Tensions flared, and some among the nobility feared renewed hostilities between Baldur’s Gate and Amn. The Everwatch Knights returned from Athkalta with authority from the coin lords to assist local officials in diplomacy with Baldur’s Gate to quell the matter. In coordination with several local factions and the local authorities, the following months see numerous initiatives for the restoration of Commerce and Stability in Northern Amn. While the region enjoys a resurgence not known since long before the Amn-Gate war, the early workings of the Watchtower lay abandoned. * A committee is formed in Baldur’s Gate by several interested parties in restoring prominence to the sword coast and northern Amn. At one of their early meetings and faux paus at the Duchal Court with the Dwarves of Kraak Helzaak leads to a rise of tensions between the Duke’s of Baldur’s Gate and the Dwarves of Kraak Helzaak. The Duke’s demand an apology, as the dwarves accuse them of manufacturing excuses to ignore past debts. * The Dwarves of Kraak Helzaak meanwhile, focus on developing the mines around their recently founded stronghold. Their digging seems to have breached into a section of the upperdark, where their miners encounter dangers common to such regions. Parties of Warriors are mustered to venture into the tunnels and push back any threats to the miners as the dwarves seek to secure their claims. * Talespinners in salty taverns in fishing villages up and down the Sword Coast had frightened patrons with tales of sightings of a Ghost Ship off the coast on foggy nights, but these rumors cease when a party of adventures lead by a renowned gnome treasure hunter supposedly end the curse of the ghost ship. An ancient sword is recovered in the process of purging the vessel of its undead curse and is placed in the protection of the church of Helm." * Late in the year, conflicts begin brewing in the north among followers of several of the Deities of Fury. Rumors begin to spread among the adventuring communities that these cults appear to be seeking ancient artifacts of from the Netherese era among the High Moor. Such rumors draw in several prominent and opposing factions of the realm, and the regions criminal underworld, into a game of intrigue as the hunt begins to track down these artifacts and learn their purpose, or at least why they have sparked such turmoil among the followers of the Deities of Fury. As the game unfolds, several artifacts change hands among the players. An ancient Jergalite tome from the Netherese era, when the faith was at its height, towering above others. Sventar, a sentient blade filled with ancient secrets, slow to reveal them in search of a worthy wielder. A powerful ring with a gem so grant it is said to enthrall any who gaze upon it, found among the Illithid, whose power must have been augmented greatly with such a trinket. An ancient dagger, the tooth of Jergal, revered among the faithful and rumored to be respected and feared by all the gods. Great storms ravage the Northern Sword Coast as The cult of Rust and the Worm, faithful of Talos, begin to find victories and grow in prominence among this great game. It is rumored that they obtained all the artifacts, and sought to conduct an ancient ritual gathering them together at an ancient Netherese place of power. Several adventurers are rumored to have tracked them to final apex. Only they would know what transpired therein. THE UNDERDARK: * Political intrigue was rife in the city of Dark Weavings. A new house, Qu'ellar Dev'lin establishes their presence and ambitions among the population of S'shamath. * There was new Eye of the 7th Circle for a period, in one masked female wizard who replace Valshar the Phantom Wizard. Following the Shadowmistress's disappearance a few months later, Valshar had once again taken up the position. * With an uncharacteristic show of charity, the Conclave saw fit to pardon the Eilistraeeans deemed guilty of opening a portal into the abyss, over the altar of lolth the year before. Placed under a measure of protection by the conclave and granted citizenship again, this act seems to be more a political power play than anything else. * Later in the year, a festival dedicated to the worship of Lolth, arranged by Bel'iira Sshamath went horribly wrong, as several of the sacrifices, including an old traitor of Sshamath, turned into Illithids, before all to see. Wild rumors speculate on what followed the scandal. 1349 DR (2013) - Year of the Bridle * The Harpers succeed in breaking the Rundeen trade monopoly in Chult and disrupting their activities in Calimshan after slaying three Rundeen leaders and nearly fifty lesser agents. * The Puissant Department of Joyful Rediscovery in Shou Lung charges the Ko family with the task of turning Akari Island into a maritime colony and forward base for his Magnificent and Just Majesty’s Fleet. * The civil war in Tethyr continues, creating a power vacuum in the nation filled by various aspiring nobles and warlords. The warlords fight each other and assert what control they can over the territory hold. The common folk suffer. * The Black Orc conflict takes place. A migrating band of exceptionally strong and healthy mountain Orcs begins moving towards the Sharpteeth Woods. Zhentarim involvement is suspected once the Orc horde nears the Elven settlement of Doron Amar. * The third Siege of Doron Amar occurs. The Black Orc horde is finally driven off, toward the North. Later that year Triel is occupied by the savage Black Orcs. * The "Battle of the three Pennants" takes place in occupied Triel. A Zhentarim-mercenary force laid siege to the town occupied by the Black Orc horde. An allied and partly Elven force from the South arrives, causing a three way conflict as each of the involved parties seeks to create an advantage. The Zhentarim-mercenary force resists an all-out attack by the new arrivals and succesfully conquers Triel. The Black Orc menace is left scattered and in tatters throughout the North. Although technically no pennants were used save by the mercenary forces, bards and chroniclers telling of the battle gloss over this detail. Most historians and commoners now believe each side in the battle to have fought under their own pennant. In truth the three pennants refer to the three Zhentarim employed mercenary companies, each desperately defending their own pennant from an attack on two sides. * A sizeable Black Orc population remains scattered throughout the North. * Later in the year, strange magical and seemingly incurable plague affects the northern towns of Soubar and Triel. Hundreds of people die to the plague; attempts at curing it are ultimately futile as a small orcish band lead by a plaguebearer of the orcish god Yurtrus attacks Triel and Soubar. Whilst Soubar barely survives thanks to the actions of the Order of the Silver Rose, some scholars of Candlekeep, and emissaries of the Greyfox Tribe, Triel is almost completely leveled by a surprise attack, most of its population slaughtered by plague zombies, earthquakes and fire storms. Triel is literally erased from the maps as a town inhabited by the livings, its ruined and smoldering buildings now host to the restless dead. * Amid the tribulations in the north, Zhentarim forces cement their hold on the recently reclaimed Darkhold. Military forces entrench and many fear ambitious plots brewing in the mountain Keep's towers. * In Baldur's Gate several prominent courtiers of the realm have suggested founding and sponsoring an organization of Rangers for the northern frontier. These rangers would report on future menaces from the North and secure the tradeways. The strong Zhentarim presence in Darkhold apparantly dissuades the Dukes from supporting such an initiative. * Both Amn and Baldur's Gate gradually reduce their military presence along their shared border. The Council of Six in Amn is directing the Legion's attention towards containing the spread of the Tethyrian Civil War to Amnish territory. The Golden Legion begins to shift its focus towards Southern Amn and oceanic exploration. The Dukes of Baldurs Gate begin concentrating the Flaming Fist to the North East of the City, checking Zhentarim influence over the tradeways. * The Amnish protectorate of Beregost becomes increasingly lawless. Reduced trade and lingering damage to commerce from the Amn-Gate war send the town into a steep recession. Many Amnish immigrants begin to leave, seeking better commercial oppertunities elsewhere now that the Golden Legion is shfiting its focus. * Nashkel becomes an inhospitable town. Strangers are turned away or greeted with predictions of doom. Rumours of acts of vile madness spread. The Church of Helm in Athkathla dispatches a duo of Witch Slayers to investigate, they mysteriously dissapear and are not seen again. Amn takes no further action, considering the northern border a low priority in view of the carnage the Tethyrian Civil War causes to the South. * Months of ever more mysterious, chaotic, and unexplained events raise tensions among the populous of Nashkel. A large number of citizens fall prey to what can only be described as madness. Adventurers speak of various encounters with demonic elements. Witnesses recount demonic sightings and and unholy events in whispers. The people, in fear and desperation even turn their suspicions upon their Helmite protectors. Eventually tensions culminate in what became known as the Nashkel Riots. * Problems in Nashkel seem to cease almost suddenly. Several elves are rumored to have been conducting events in secret related to the town prior to its turn of fortunes. Faithful speak of climactic events, so going so far as to claim the appearance of the Avatar of Helm, come to protect the town from some great evil. Adventurers with alliances to the elves of Doron Amar are occasionally heard reminiscing upon the time, speaking of some beings called "Obyriths" in hushed tones. * Farmers in the southern farmlands of Baldur's Gate complain of dark rituals in the night startling the livestock. Late night travelers tell of shadowy apparitions, and even attacks at night. City magistrates surmise the cause of these reports is troublesome local youths. Investigations lead to concerns among the nobles of a cult of Shar having taken root in and around Baldur's Gate. * Several grizzly murders have taken place around the docks and even the palace district. Some have been mid-profile merchants, most having recently acquired their fortunes. The Flaming Fist hang a 'Zhentarim spy' and pin the murders on him... though a few have occurred since his death... Whispers of a serial killer are occasionally heard among noble circles. * The honorable Knights of the Silver Rose succesfully escort a Waterdhavian dignitary to Baldur's Gate, despite repeated attempts on her life carried out by, people murmurs, sharran agents. Said dignitary, a Countess owning a large mercantile company, succesfully establishes a branch of her company inside the city, improving the precarious trade of the Duchy. * Well-connected individuals and adventurers whisper of Sharran cultists trying to infiltrate the Duchy. Actual evidence corroborating these whispers is extremely lacking, though. * Tarl Desenaea, Sharl Desenaea and Ren o' the Blade -The heroes of Phlan- are rumored to have been seen making their way up The Sword Coast. Tarl Desenaea, Sharl Desenaea and Ren o' the Blade. They were rumored to have spent some time among the Radiant Heart before continuing by sea to Waterdeep. * A contemplative lich - Herbert North - rouses the ire of several religious factions with his public experiments and musings on necromancy. * A small armada of war galleons was seen suddenly being loaded up with Flaming Fist mercenaries and leaving port in the late evening. They sailed north towards the well known pirate alcove of Roaringshore. Several of the swifter and better prepared captains were able to hoist their sails and leave port with ships designed to outrun such large and cumbersome war galleons. The slower and more rum addled soon found themselves pinned by the blockade. The late year purge of the pirate town generates a substantial moral boost for Baldur's Gate. THE UNDERDARK: * Shurr Silverblade and the Baleful Maw become an outlaw organization in S'shamath after Shur kills a Conclave Emmisary. Rumoured to have been dominated by a corrupted Moon Blade, Shurr is exiled by the Conclave. His life spared only for his service to the City during the Illithilich conflict. The Maw's assets are stripped, used to reimburse the house of the deceased and otherwise flowing into the City's treasury. * In S'shamath restoration efforts continue in the wake of the Illithilich conflict. The 7th Circle has propposed and sponsored a system of Ward Spires (Vharr Latyema) to be placed throughout the City's domains. Several prototypes have been constructed for the Conclave. Several mysterious attacks occur within S'shamath, directed against Conclave seat holder Ilphryssin Arkentlar, the 7th Circle's Chapter Master. The Charnag Maelhra begins an extensive man-hunt for treacherous elements within the City. All attacks occur during citizenry councils on the merits of the Vharr Latyema undertaking. * The joint S'shamathian schools of Necromancy, Evocation, Divination, Conjuration and Enchantment pledge their support and expertise to the Vharr Latyema undertaking. Prototype spires become more advanced and are finally brought into mass production. An economic boom occurs among the City's arteficers as orders for the undertaking are placed. * The Temple of Lolth is raided by unknown forces. The acting priestesses at the time go into self-imposed exile to minimize the Temple's loss of face in S'shamath's politics. Expansion of the Temple's influence in S'shamath comes to an abrupt halt while the hunt for the perpetrators is on. The Schools of Magic use their majority in the Conclave to officially and publically offer the Temple a security arrangement, seeking to draw further attention to its insecurity and perceived weakness. * Taking advantage of a mysteryous aggression carried against it, the Temple of Lolth of Sshamath re-establishes itself as a major power inside the City of Sshamath, thanks to the quick intervention of one of its yathrins in closing a gate leading to the abyss opened inside the city by three careless followers of the Dark Maiden. Ulathallar Bel'iira capitalizes on this advantage to restore a great deal of the power and prestige of her church, whilst making the church of Eilistraee look incompetent and hypocritical. * House S'shamath begins efforts to construct a majestic dwelling in a newly dug cavern not far from the City. Staunch opponents of the house rally amongst cries of cowardice, accusing the house of fleeing the City. Some outspoken critics are later found dead under mysterious circumstances. * Bregan D'aerthe activity in S'shamath picks up as the mercenaries begin active recruitment. The organization begins to take on a more prominent role in the City. Competing S'shamathian mercenary companies are keen to point out the Bregan did not take an active role in defending the City during the illithilich conflict. Public opinion is divided as the Bregan counter argue based on the quality of their services, and their mission success rate. 1348 DR (2012) - Year of the Spur * The armies of the Witch-King Zhengyi invade Damara, massacring all they encounter and triggering a conflict that will last almost a decade. * Doust Sulwood is selected to be lord of Shadowdale. * In Cormyr, Azoun IV charters the Swords of Eveningstar. By the end of the year, Queen Filfaeril Obarskyr knights them and they are renamed the Knights of Myth Drannor. Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun gives the Pendent of Ashaba to them. * Erevis Cale is recruited into the Night Masks of Westgate. * A rieldoxia word crystal attributed to Exarch Thelasand IV of Jhaamdath is recovered from an excavation outside the village of Urml. Within are recorded images from the very beginning of the Procession of Justice. * In Cormyr, the Arcrown or "Iron War Crown" is rumored stolen. * The ballad "Another Night in Arabel" by Thumbard Voakriss, Minstrel Mighty, is published in broadsheet. * Baldur's Gate suffers economically after the conclusion of the Amn-Gate war. This is compounded by a terrible drought. The Duke's freeze grain prices and ramp up taxation. The people suffer and many are relegated to taking up residence in the city's sewers while the Duke's focus on merchant matters and the restoration of trade. * Banditry is rampant upon the land, bolstered by deserters from the Flaming Fist Mercenary Company. * The North East Trade road through Triel was blocked by bandit activity. A Flaming Fist battalion sent to open the route vanished. The trade way was liberated through efforts by the Radiant Heart, Order of the Silver Rose, and the Red Wizards of Thay - the latter of whom was rewarded by the Duke's for recovering the missing Fist Battalion, while simultaneously chastised for their methods. The grain-lord of Triel had gone missing in the debacle, forcing the Duke's to leave a small contingent of Fists as an occupying force and appointing a promising young subject to tend to trade and the rationing of grain for the winter. She hates her job, and Fist officers dread being posted in the backwater town. * Several wealthy and noble Refugees from Tethyr have taken up residence in Baldur's Gate while a civil war plays out in their home. Trade interests accompanying these refugee's helps Baldur's Gate greatly as its economy struggles after the War with Amn. There are many rumors that a vampire had taken up hiding among them. A Former Flaming Fist and member of Norton's Bastards becomes an outlaw in Baldur's Gate, accused of murdering a prominent Tethyran noble. * Rumors abound that one of Duke Entar Silvershield's confidants in Court has dealings with Devils. The rumors become a scandal when this Courtier is slain by a rogue mage and Candlekeep Avowed named Kestral Fyle and the 'gang' in his employ. * The end of the Amn - Gate war. The war concluded with the signing of treaty where Beregost became a protectorate of Amn and Amn would pay for the city's reconstruction. * An allied force aided the Elves of Doron Amar in Thwarting the Black Orc invasion and the attack upon their settlement in the Sharp Teeth Woods. * Nashkel Trade Emporium was taken over by businessman, Radiant Heart chaplain, and Priest of Ilmater James White * The Highharvestide Festival took place, ending the drought plaguing Baldur's Gate and nearby environs * The dwarves of Kraak Helzak retreated to the Troll Claw Hills in search of a new home. * A group of Elves exile from Doron Amar, they call themselves En Dharasha Everae. They travel north to find a home among the wood and wild elves of the Misty Forest. THE UNDERDARK: * The Zhentarim struggle with the loss of Darkhold. * An Illithilich and its cohorts plague Sshamath. * Lolth's avatar descends during the fight to save the city, destroying the artifact weapon the alhoon wrought to destroy sshamath with, causing thousands to convert to the goddess despite the conclave's control on religion. * The Conclave is shuffled and in disarray, members of both the clergy and the Seventh Circle now hold prominent positions within the conclave. * Darkhold is retaken by the zhentarim with sshamathian drow allied forces, This soldifies an evil-axis in the Northeastern part of the Western heartlands. 1347 DR (2011)- Year of the Bright Blade * Hulburg is obliterated by an onslaught of Zhentish forces combined with a horde of orcs. Only a few people remain in the area, mostly in the outlying lands. * Drizzt Do'Urden arrives in Icewind Dale for the first time. * The Ten Black Days of Eleint: King Alemander IV and the rest of the Tethyrian royal family die during the conflagration that destroys Castle Tethyr. Crown Prince Alemander (the late Prince Rythan's younger brother and second son of King Alemander IV) and General Sharboneth die in the fires of their own making. From the 13th to the 22nd day of Eleint, hysteria grips Tethyr, causing the destruction of Tethyr's nobles and many castles and temples. Hundreds of innocent people who have any ties to the royalty are also murdered. This marks the beginning of the Tethyrian civil war. * Zhengyi the Witch-King (a lich and former Thayan Red Wizard) rises to power by raising Castle Perilous with the help of demons in Vassa near Damara. * The Arcane Academy's tower in Doron Amar is completed. * Relations between Baldur's Gate and Amn take a turn for the worse. * The Weave Masters rename themselves 'Istari Tower'. * The ancient red dragon Klauth, also known as 'Old Snarl', takes an interest in the Baldur's Gate region. Paranoia ensues as rumors spread rampantly about the dragon's motives. After a few tenday his attention turns elsewhere, but not before getting a few things he wanted. * The Temple of Bane in the Wood of Sharp Teeth is assaulted by mixed forces of allies in the area. Although the structure is ruined, leading members of the church managed to escape relatively unscathed. * Istari Tower is shut down by the Dukes due to a long history of irresponsibility and endangerment to the city. * The nagas of the Serpent Hills well to the north of Baldur's Gate rampage throughout the northern regions, raiding supplies in order to construct their new home. * The Sea of Swords is rocked by major storms that are rumored to tied in some way to notorious outlaw Kalma Hellstorm. A few weeks later, the seas are suddenly calmed and the ocean returns to normal. * The Elves of Doron Amar find themselves the victims of a Demonologist, one who uses them to fuel his pocket portal. Several skirmishes have occured, but the Demonologist still lives and is much at large. * A new mercenary company makes itself available to the public. The Adventurer's Guild, led by the extraordinary mercenary, Mathias Kreesor, opens its doors to others interested in making gold. * Following Thayan aid in several local matters and a good dose of diplomacy by Samas Kul the Red Wizards are once more tolerated by the Dukes of Baldur's Gate. An Enclave will be permitted and built in the city. * Tensions between Baldur's Gate and Amn soar to new heights: a Fist galleon is sunk by an Amnian ship; the Amnian emissary to Baldur's Gate is sent back to Amn, though attacked on the way; the Baldur's Gate emissary to Amn is then sent back north to the Gate, though he doesn't make it as the caravans he was travelling in suddenly explode on the bridge spanning the Chiontar River, destroying a great deal of the bridge. With the most recent attack, Duke Eltan orders his troops to start preparing for war. * The Zhentarim fortress, Darkhold, falls. The forces to which captured the fortress are unknown to the commoner, though whoever they are, it's certain they are powerful and strong. * The stronghold of the Ironfaar dwarves falls, as many of the dwarven kind are left severely wounded and crippled. In order to return to stable feet, the dwarves gather and unite under a single banner, known as Kraak Helzak, "Fortress of the Holy Anvil". They set out to build their new home. * With Baldur's Gate and Amn now at war, armies from both sides move into position as the Flaming Fist occupy Beregost and set-up defensive barricades while the Amnians move their army north over the Cloud Peaks into Nashkel. * The Cult of Tiamat, with the aid of the Cult of the Dragon, manage to locate the fifth essence in the Hall of Wonders. Killing the priests and guardians, they bring together all five of Tiamat's essences and conduct the ritual of rebirth. All within a half-mile radius are deafened and momentarily blinded by the brilliance of the rebirth, but when their eyes clear the silhouette of a five-headed dragon can be seen above the city of Baldur's Gate. The figure flies off to the East, scattering both chromatic and metallic dragons in all directions. 1346 DR (2010) - Year of the Bloodbird * Rumors of 80,000 dark elves living in the Forest of Mir lead some to panic in Calimport, with many entering the Muzad beneath the city with thoughts of exterminating all they find below. Others more pragmatically arrange slave-trade agreements with known drow agents, lining their pockets with Underdark coin. Most sensibly laugh at the unfounded rumor and at the panic it causes Tethyr and many Calimshan holdings. * The Sword Heralds' refuge in Cormyr, Dawninghaunt, is discovered by adventurers. Within lies a chest holding more than a thousand large and splendid emeralds as well as four big, extensive spellbooks and several items of minor magic. * Of seven students chosen by the High Mages of Selu'Maraar, three are marked for great destinies. The youths Keryth Adofaer, Talor Vurtalis, and Jhanra Merlistar excel at the basics of High Magic. They privately learn more about High Magic in an unorthodox manner - Taranath unveils three selu'kiira and places them upon their brows, sending the students into comas while the gems force-feed the knowledge of millennia into their brains. All High Mages and students remain behind closed doors in their estate on the outskirts of Sylkiir. * Bhaal's avatar, the Ravager, is banished from the Moonshae Islands. * Tristan Kendrick becomes high king of the Moonshaes. * After centuries of silence from the Dragon Queen, the few remaining followers of the Nemesis of the Gods successfully summon an aspect of Tiamat known as the Dark Lady to Unther, an event that had been heralded centuries before by Ochir Naal, profet of Tiamat. * The Friendly Arm Inn is constructed by Bentley Mirrorshade and his wife Gellana over the ruins of the destroyed Bhaalist temple. * The second Doron Amar settlement in the Wood of Sharp Teeth nears completion. * Clan Ironfaar is rebuilt under the leadership of Korgoth following Foinus' death. * After the mysterious disappearance of N.T.E. leader Selah Shartess, the Magna Vault Trading Company moves in to take a share of the trade in and around Nashkel. * Flaming Fist First Company, also known as 'Norton's Bastards' returns from a successful mission to the jungles of Chult. * The Flaming Fist occupy the corrupt docks district of Baldur's Gate after the assassination of some prominent citizens, drastically decreasing the crime in that area of the city. * 'The Lightbringer Incident' occurs, in which member of the Flaming Fist Eric Lightbringer attempts to assassinate Duke Eltan when brought up on charges of necromancy. This leads to a restructure of the mercenary company. * The hin village of Gullykin is terrorized by worgs led by an enormous barghest. * The White Mask Theatre is burned by arsonists, resulting in the destruction of most of the interior. It is rebuilt within the next few months. * An unaffiliated mercenary company sporting a red uniform and silver star, going by the name ‘Red Field Guard’, is founded by one captain Kel. After condemning the illegal actions taken by one of its alleged members, Duke Eltan orders the Flaming Fist to disband the Red Field Guard. Those who continue to openly wear the colors of the Red Field Guard are hunted down and punished. * The Wardens of Beregost form under the command of Dean Sonlite. Although they still report to Most Radiant of Lathander Kelddath Ormlyr, governor of Beregost, the group is separate from the church of Lathander. * Torrential rain leads to flooding and lost crops in and around Baldur's Gate, leading to near famine conditions. The Triadic churches help organize relief. * The Magna Vault Trading Company more or less collapses when many of its leaders are discovered to be criminals. The North Amnian Trade Guild is formed in the ashes, but it too does not last long. * Rhys Feivra founds the Arcane Academy in Doron Amar, and institutes himself as Headmaster. 1345 DR (2009) - Year of the Saddle * The Coast Plague affects Murann, Athkatla, Purkul, and Crimmor in Amn, killing thousands of people. The plague spreads by caravan, infecting folk in Beregost and Zazesspur. * Jyordhan is slain by Khelben Arunsun of Waterdeep, bringing about the Time of No Lords (until 1348 DR) in Shadowdale. * The Lord of Murder, Bhaal, corrupts one of the Earthmother's Moonwells of the Moonshae Isles. From this Darkwell, Kazgaroth the Beast attemps to destroy the Earthmother and ruin the Moonshaes. * Religious strife breaks out in Waterdeep between the church of Shar and the churches of Lathander, Selûne, and Tempus, resulting in the Night of Temple Fires. * King Pwylloch of Snowdown is assassinated. * Quorl Vemmil, Tessarch on the Council of Six in Amn, fails in his plot to frame Meisarch Thayze Selemchant and is forced to Keczulla. * Baldur's Gate is besieged by a mixed army of goblinoid and giant creatures. Duke Eltan rides out to lead the defense himself. * The Shadow Singer of Aria, also known as the Herald of Darkness, a proxy of Shar, plagues the Sword Coast, preying upon women in the night. The Church of Shar, acting secretly, gathers power. * The White Mask Theater is constructed by the Iron Throne at the behest of Selis Vhaire. * Under the leadership of Selah Shartess, the Nashkel Trade Emporium works to rebuild Nashkel following its a costly attack by giants. An alliance with the Ironfaar and druid circle is formed for stonework and agriculture, respectively. The Diamond Blades are formed to serve as protection for the N.T.E. and Nashkel. * Arkaine Halforken founds the Baldur's Gate chapter of the Order of the Radiant Heart. * 'Toybox' continues to run the Thieves Guild, striking at at rival evil organizations to consolidate power. * Plantagonox, a bronze dragon, comes to the region in order to aid against a family of white dragons in the Cloud Peak mountains. The metallic dragon befriends Candlekeep, the Weave Masters, and a handful of adventurers before his demise while assaulting the enemy. * The publicly popular 'Tolerance is Treason' campaign is lead by Dallenthel and Valenthel Wyndsoul, resulting in their knighthood by the Dukes of Baldur's Gate. * A corrupt member of the Flaming Fist tortures Sister Merielle. Despite the guilty officer being severely punished by Justin Crownsilver, the event led to 'The Beren Cross Incident' in which Beren Cross of the Valiant Shield collaborated with a handful of misled elves from Doron Amar against the Fist. culminating in the assassination of Justin Crownsilver. * 'The Crownsilver Affair' occurs, in which Justin Crownsilver's ghost haunts the Coast seeking revenge on those who murdered him. Sister Merielle helps his spirit find justice instead, and Crownsilver is restored to life. * A winter of torment grips the area as the Bhaalists try to seize the boy 'Billy' from the protection of the Ilmateri. Riots ensue as the commonfolk demand the boy be given up when their loved ones are slain by cultists. * The first Doron Amar, an elven community in the Wood of Sharp Teeth, is razed by orcs, and the second begins construction under new leadership. * Rumors surface of another Thayan enclave being established on the Sword Coast. This time in Amn, near Nashkel. On the initiative of the Red Wizards who'm were exiled from Duchal domains. * The Bhaalist siege occurs, resulting in the razing of the temple of Bhaal along the Trade Way by the combined forces of the Flaming Fist and Triadic churches. Jonas Rokranon is knighted, and Sister Merielle Williams (Silene) is made a living saint. 1344 DR (2008) - Year of the Moonfall * After years of thought and meditation, the leaders of the elf nations agree to withdrawal from the increasingly human controlled lands of mainland Faerûn. Most, though not all, elf communities begin a Retreat to the Green Isle of Evermeet. * Mintiper Moonsilver reportedly scatters the three Nether Scrolls from the Hall of Mists to other locations. * Samas Kul arranges the concession of a small Thayan Quarter in the city of Procampur, creating the first of the Thayan enclaves. * Maethiira, wife of Piergeiron the Paladinson, Lord of Waterdeep, dies. * A rogue and corrupt trading coster attacks Baldur's Gate, and later occupies Beregost. * An ancient red dragon terrorizes the Sword Coast and is hunted down by a large group of adventurers. * The Weave Masters are founded in Baldur's Gate with the help of the bronze dragon Shimshelussir 'the Benevolent Fang'. * The Keepers of the Elder Circle become a prominent force in the protection of nature in the region. * The Ramset Plague runs rampant in the Baldur's Gate area, causing outbursts of undead abominations from those infected. * Clan Ironfaar is founded by Foinus Ironfaar. * A strong Zhentarim presence makes itself known throughout the Baldur's Gate area. * The Thieves Guild operating in Baldur's Gate becomes influential under the leadership of 'Toybox'. * Late in the year several Red Wizards start a Thayan enclave near Baldur's Gate, on their own initiative, to link the Sword Coast with Thay through the new Thayan Enclave in Procampur. A dispute over payment leads to a Red Wizard attack on Baldur's Gate in which a number of adventurers, including Flaming Fist officer Justin Crownsilver, distinguish themselves. The Red Wizards go into exile from Duchal Domains. * Beregost is occupied for over a tenday by the Twisted Rune, a cabal of liches. Jonas Rokranon and Dallenthel Wyndsoul lead the liberation. Category:Characters Category:Game World